A husbands grief!
by Pained Past97
Summary: My take on how "For Warrick" should have ended. Warning: Slash M/M, Spoilers, Curseing. R


"Greg… I'm so sorry honey, but-" Sara was cut off by a loud bang, indicating that Greg had dropped the phone.

"Nick, go. Now, and hurry." Sara said, but Nick was already out the door. She looked around the room at her extended family to see just how much this affected them; Katherine sobbing into Grissom's chest, Gris crying in Kat's hair, David Hodges holding his husbands, Henry Hodges as they both cried, Doc sitting in the corner crying as well. And then there was Sara who was still in a state of shock. Looking around the room as they cried over a lost brother, she didn't even want to think about how Greg was taking this.

**Greg and Warrick's house. **

As Nick pulled into the drive way, the house was swathed in complete darkness. He knew he could be too late, but that didn't stop him from racing to the door and almost beating it down until Greg answered. Greg looked like he had just been pulled from a submarine; pale, sweaty, green, he just looked… dead to Nick. He pushed past Greg and into the house. He disappeared into the master bedroom only to return in a couple minutes. He carried one of Warrick's old t-shirts and a pair of Greg's jeans. Throwing them at Greg he ordered the younger man to get dressed quickly. He ran around the house gathering what things Greg would need. He returned to the living room with Greg's sneakers, wallet, phone, and Warrick's hoodie. Greg was sitting on the couch, dressed in the clothes Nick had thrown at him, starring at the opposite wall. Nick grabbed his hand and hauled him out to the Denali. The ride to the lab was silent until they pulled into the parking lot. Greg's quite, dead attitude suddenly changed as he was dragged to the coroner's office. Doc was sitting outside as if scared to go in and Nick couldn't blame him. Instead of taking Greg into the office, Nick steered him into the break room where he was attacked with hugs. Greg looked up at Gris as if he needed anymore conformation. When Gris slowly nodded, Greg pushed the girls off of him and made a beeline for Doc's office. He was almost there when Gris, Nick, and David threw themselves in front of him.

"Greg, you don't need to see that." came Gris's statement. Then followed by Nick, "G, It's pretty fucked up you don't need to go in there." Quickly followed by David, "Greg, trust us when we say you don't want to go in there." Greg just blinked before trying to push past them. When they pushed him back, that was when he blew up.

"DAMMIT, MOVE AND LET ME SEE MY FUCKING HUSBAND!" he screamed. They finally just moved at let the man through. They all cringed at the sound of complete and utter pain that came from Greg's mouth as he opened the door. He slowly stepped into the room and made his way to the man on the examining table. He reached out and took Warrick's left hand running his hand over the gold band on his ring finger. He carefully pulled the ring off of his husband's unnaturally cold hand. As Greg slipped the ring over his own wedding band, his face met the hard tiled floor.

When Greg woke up, he could hear the voices, then one very familiar voice he thought he'd never hear again. Warrick James Brown. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but found he couldn't move at all. He could hear the voice talking to him, barely able to make out the words.

"Greg, baby, it's me. I want you to know that you're going to be ok and that I'm not going anywhere, except right here, next to you." Warrick said in a husky voice, he sounded like he had been crying. Greg was finally able to open his eyes to look into those gorgeous, green orbs that he had fallen in love with. The relief that flowed off of Warrick as he looked into Greg's eyes was somewhat calming. That is until a sharp pain snapped up his side. He groaned and looked down to see that his side had been banged and a circle of blood visible from what Greg suspected to be the wound. He looked up into the sorrow filled eyes of his lover questioningly.

Warrick sighed leaning down to kiss Greg before speaking. "We were at a crime scene when the perp came back to get something. You were the only in the house at that point so he shot you twice in the side and ran, before me or Nicky could get him. I'm sorry, love, this is all my fault, if I had been up there with you, this would have never happened." Warrick said as a few tears escaped.

"Hey now, none of that. This is not your fault, this is the job, 'Rick. You know I love you, even if it _was_ your fault, I wouldn't blame you." Greg whispered as he reached out to caress Warrick's check with the back of his hand. Warrick let a small smile slip as he leaned into Greg's hand. A couple hours later the room was full of their co-workers; Katherine, Grissom, Nick, Sara, David, Henry, and Doc. When they all finally left bidding Greg a full recovery and that they would stop by and call, he turned to Warrick.

"I had the weirdest dream." Greg said as he tried to stay awake. Warrick didn't say anything, just quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was sitting at home when I got a call from Sara, the first words out of mouth were '___Greg, I'm so sorry honey, but' and then I dropped the phone. Then what felt like only five minutes later, the door burst open and in comes Nick running around, throwing shit at me. He dragged to the office and he, Grissom, and David the proceeded to tell me not to go into Doc's office. I then screamed and pushed past them. What I saw when I walked into that office; it looked- __felt____ so real. You had gotten shot in the head by the undersheriff and-" Greg was then cut off by the chocking sound coming from his own throat. Warrick jumped and pulled Greg to his chest, his head right over Warrick's heart. A way to know that he was still there, still breathing._

_"__I love you, Warrick James Brown." Greg said after a couple minutes of silence. Warrick just smiled and held his husband closer. _

_"__I love you, too, Gregory Hojem Brown." He replied, leaning down to kiss the spikey hair. _


End file.
